This invention relates to paperboard containers and more particularly to a paperboard container provided interiorly with a polymer layer which functions as a barrier. The polymer layer is adhered to the interior surfaces of the container as by extrusion or by laminating.
It is known to provide paperboard cartons with plastic barrier liners. Such liners are usually adapted to inhibit or prevent sifting, as well as to prevent moisture or gas which penetrates through the paperboard from contacting the product in the container.